A Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by cow'that'jumped'over'the'moon
Summary: little child, be not afraid,though rain pounds harshly against the glass,like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger,I am here tonight 5 year old naruto and a young woman's paths meet, and for one night,nither will have to spend the night alone.NOPAIR


 Hi everyone. I hope you like it, its my 1st song fic, and my 2ed fic I have here. It's based on the song "Lullaby for a stormy night" by Vienna Teng its not perfect but I enjoyed writing it!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning

_Love is the so necessary for life. With out love, all fails. Nothing can thrive with out being nurtured, no flower can blossom, no child can grow in sprit. But sometimes, people don't think that others are worthy of their love, or any love. _

_And just because the people of the village of __Konoha__ lived life by this principle, it doesn't make them bad people. But it means that a little boy, who no one seems to love, or even tolerate, can't become what he could to become. _

_The little boy was blond, blue eyed, an angel as far as little boys will go. But for reasons that he could never control, he was better dead in the eyes of some. Others simply didn't know any better. But the boy was so lonely. No one wants to fall asleep alone every night, but no one cared, so every night, alone he slept._

_Not to far away from the little boy's home, a young woman also slept alone. She did by choice though, for she was 25 and a skilled young ANBU, who could have a man if she truly wanted one. But for reasons, unknown, she slept alone each night. And every day she would go off on missions and then weeks later, return to an empty home. _

_But missions are not always around to keep a young woman busy and as fate would have it, she was complaining of boredom to the Hokage on the day each week that the youngest of the village orphans were to be checked on. And so, the young woman adventured out to deliver food and a kind word, if her ninja mind could think of one, to a child._

_As her luck would have it, the day was stormy, rain that was gushing down trickled down the back of her neck, sending shivers up her spine. One last house, and back home, to curl up alone. Today, strangely, the thought of solitude was not welcome. "Uzumaki..." the name clicked somewhere in her head. The boy who was used to sealed away the fox demon... that to her, seemed so long ago. Five years, sense the fox was sealed. Five years sense she had sleep with another... the memory of that night was faded. She had pushed it from her mind. And she did not want to dwell upon the thought._

_She finally arrived at the floor of his apartment and then at the foot of his door. She paused, poised to knock, and she had a thought. What does one do when the demon that ended her life is behind a door? Even though the she knew it was a child, just a little boy, she hesitated. And then, gathering herself, knocked on the door. _

Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

_No answer. Of course there was no answer. It was at least 11 at night the boy wouldn't be awake. So the young woman let herself into the apartment. It was small, even smaller than hers, just enough room for one. With a soft sigh she walked silently into the kitchenette, trying not to wake up the boy who must be sleeping._

_Finally placing the last item in the little fridge she stood, and immediately stiffened._

_A very strange energy that she had ignored was now very apparent. The young woman had never felt such energy before and being a ninja, she didn't come into contact with an alien energy often. And so, she walked out of the kitchenette, to the sourceof the energy. _

Little child, be not afraid  
the thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

_There was only two doors one, leading to a bathroom, another to the energy_ _source. With a deep breath, and a hand on her kunai pouch, she opened and walked through the door. And greeting her was the shock of her life. _

_Curled into a corner was a little boy. He sat there, crying, his hands wrapped around his little body. He rocked back and forth, like he was trying to stay clam, but was failing. The young woman had never seen anything like it. Her chest hurt and she starred at the boy, who did not seem to have noticed her. Then a roll of thunder brought her back to her senses, and with a terrified whimper, the boy clung to himself harder and his sobbing increased. _

And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

_Finally, she spoke "Naruto-Chan…?" the boy, Naruto, yelped and turning his face to her, pulled himself up against the wall. "No. its… it's alright. I won't hurt you. I promise_._"_ _ A moment passed, with her crouched down, not sure what to do, and him across the room. And then, quite suddenly there was anther clap of thunder and the boy ran across the room to the young woman. He threw his arms around her waist and pushed his head into her chest, sobbing once again_

_The young woman was still, frozen in shocked... and then as if they were out of her control, her arms warped around Naruto and hugged him tightly. "Are you scared of the storm?" he looked up her, and nodded. "It's only rain and sound you know. It can't hurt you..." Naruto just buried his head back into her chest and continued to shake and cry. _

little child, be not afraid  
the storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

_The young woman still hugging him in the dark room looked around. Her eyes traveled to the light switch. She pulled his fragile and unhealthy thin body up with her and walked to the switch and pulled it up. Nothing happened. The power must be gone. And the moon was covered in clouds. No light, but the little flash light in the corner were Naruto had been. _

_He looked up at her, and then to the window. "Were the moon? Did it leave?" Naruto whispered in her ear, in a worried tone. "What. No. it's just hidden by the clouds. It'll be back soon." "Good." He smiled a sweet, angelic smile. "I like the moon. She's my friend." The young woman looked at him and smiled softly. "Mine too"_

Little child, be not afraid  
the wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

_So as the night grew later, the young woman was still rocking the little Naruto in her arms. She was not sure just what to do, but her maternal instinct told her to stoke his back, hold him the way the mothers in the park so often hold their children when they come to them crying. _

"_Don't your arms hurt…?" the boy looked at her a concerned look on her face. "?What, my arms? No, they don't hurt at all." Wow your strrrrong" he yawned looking at her. "I'm a ninja. I have to be strong." It was true. And, he was one of the lightest things she had ever held. "A ninja? Ok. I wan to be a ninja." She sighed, and then smiled. "Alright then, You can be a ninja." "Can I be the best ninja ever?" "You have to be Hokage to say that. "Ho-kage… Then I want to be that.!" _

_The young woman nodded. "Don't we all" she thought. There was a soft scratching on the window. Naruto whimpered. She looked at him. "A Hokage cant be sacred of little things…" she stood from the bed she had been sitting on, and carried him to the window. "See? It's only a tree." Naruto nodded. " and a tree is not going to hurt you." He smiled and yawning again, snuggled into her. "And I'm here. I'll never let anything hurt you." Her thoughts surprised her. Sense when have ANBU thought like that…_

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

_The little boy had fallen in to a doze in the young women's arms. Slowly she laid him down onto his bed, stroking a wisp of hair of his forehead. He was just a little boy, just a little child who is scared of the shadows outside his window and of claps of thunder. Was it really so long ago that the scared little child was her…? _

_But then, she had a mother. She had someone who would tuck her in and kiss her check every night. The young woman looked at the child who had more courage then she would ever have. _

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

_Another loud clap and he was wide awake. He let out a cry and Naruto grabbed out for her and she pulled him close. "Shhh…shhh now little one its only rain... its only rain…" she laid down on the bed, with him cuddled into her. She wrapped arms around him. "Its late now, sleep… close your eyes. Nothing will hurt you". I am here for you tonight…_

_Naruto grip on her slowly weakened and his breathing became more rhythmic. But the young woman still held him. "Good night then, little one" _

_And so the young woman finally falls to sleep her self. And the little boy slept. But for once in a very long time, they didn't sleep alone. _

and I hope that you'll know...  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

_Naruto's eyes opened just a bit. He and the young woman were lying on his bed; he was curled up next to her and her arms held him close. The little boy felt loved. He had decided he loved this nice lady. And he then decided that she was going to be his mommy, like all the other kids' mommies. She smelled nice. He smiled a tiny bit... "I have a mama" the little boy whispered to the rising sun outside his window, too tired to notice that the rain had gone away._

Everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning

-Fin-

I hope you like it. It's patchy and no masterpiece, but I tried. Review please, make my day! I respond to every review. Critics welcome, but please make it constructive. Listen to the song on you tube, it beautiful. I think there may be a next chapter, about what happen to the young woman. You'll get to know her name in that chapter.

-rei


End file.
